Tala's letzter Wille
by Akima-sama-chan
Summary: Ne kurz ff - Tala X Kai (KOMPLETT!)


Tala's letzter Wille  
  
Kapitel 1: Der Abschiedsbrief  
  
"Gesprochenes" //Meine Statements//  
  
Akima: Das hier is ne kurze ff. 1 Kap. und dabei bleibt's! Hirn: Um so besser! Akima: *ignoriert ihr Hirn* Nix für Ungut, aber es überkam mich und da musste ich es einfach schreiben! Erst habsch mich dagegen gesträubt, weil ich noch so viele andere Fic's zu written hab, aber ich konnte mich nicht gegen mein Hirn wehren! Hirn: Welches Hirn eigentlich? *ans Pubslikum (sofern vorhanden) gewand* Nehmt Sie nicht ernst! Mich gibt es nicht! Ich existiere nicht! Akima: Schnauze! Diese Fanfiction ist eigentlich total Sinn- und Grundlos entstanden... nur so ne Laune der Natur. Hirn: Genau wie sie *lölZz*! Akima: Wirst du wohl endlich still sein... *mit Messer droh*!? Hirn: Hilfeeeee! Akima: Aber egal! Lest das ganze doch einfach mal durch und sagt mir zweifach, wie es euch gefallen hat, per Kommi! Hirn: Aba nur, wenn es euch gefallen hat! Akima: Och nee..., dann krich ich ja nie welche! Hirn: Egal! Akima: Schnauze! Viel Spaß beim sterben, ääh..., lesen! HÄ, HÄ! Hirn: Und nich einschlafen, während des Lesens! Is nich gut für die Telefonrechnung...! Akima: Hör auf, klugzuscheißen, du Klugscheißer! Du führst dich auf, als hättest du die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen! Hirn: Hab ich auch, ich bin dein Gehirn! Akima: Ich dachte, es gibt dich nicht! Hirn: *schweigt* Akima: Diese fic ist zwei Personen gewidmet: Dany und Lucie. Daniela (Leggy) ist meine treue Beta, die sich auch diese fic angetan hat. Hast zwar nicht alle Fehler gefunden, aba trotzdem Danke, Dany! Lucie (Son-Lu) ist meine beste Freundin und Dany's Sista. Danke, dass du mir immer so lieb beistehst, Süße! Küsschen!  
  
Ich fahre über die Osterferien mit den beiden an die Ostsee. Diese fanfic ist mein Ostergeschenk an Lucie. Also, dass diese fic nicht nur Lucie und Dany gewidmet ist sondern auch zu Ostern an Luc verschenkt wird, wisst ihr jetzt... da gibts nicht mehr viel zu erzählen! Doch! Ich muss diese fic noch vor Ostern hochladen, weil ich über Ostern ja mit Lucie, Dany, deren Vater und Dany's Freundin an der Ostsee bin. Also, jetzt aba... Viel Spaß beim lesen, wenn sich das noch jemand anderes außer Dany und Lucie reinzieht!  
  
Als Ray am Morgen aufgestanden war und sich nun in den Speisesaal begab, um zu frühstücken, hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgedetwas musst geschehen sein. Irgendetwas schreckliches. Als er sich an den Tisch setzte, schaute er seine Teamkollegen prüfend an, doch alle benahmen sich wie immer. Max trank, wie jeden Morgen, seinen Kakao, Tyson fraß, wie jeden Morgen, 10 Schrippen auf einmal, Kenny diskutierte, wie jeden Morgen, lautstark mit Dizzy. Und Kai?...Ja, Kai benahm sich nicht wie immer. Seine Heiße Tasse, die er für gewöhnlich jeden Morgen aß, stand unberührt auf dem Tisch und kühlte ab. Ebenso der Kaffe, den er normaler Weise jeden Morgen trank. Kai saß einfach nur da. Mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck starrte er schon die ganze Zeit auf einen Brief, den er in der Hand hielt. Es war eine aufklappbare Karte. Auf dem Briefkopf stand etwas in kyrillischen //also in russischen// Buchstaben, das Ray zuerst nicht entziffern konnte, da es auf dem Kopf stand. Doch als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er die Wörter. Er war zwar noch ein Anfänger in dieser Fremdsprache, doch Mariah brachte ihm jeden Tag etwas mehr bei und immerhin konnte er viele Wörter und Sätze schon lesen und vom Russischen in seine Muttersprache übersetzten. Er schaute sich den Briefkopf genauer an, legte den Kopf schief und las die drei Wörter laut vor. "Ja tebja ljublju!", identifizierte er die Lettern. "Was?", kam es erschrocken von Kai. "Steht da!" "Oh, Ray! Du bist es!", Kai klang erleichtert. "Du hast auch so einen Brief bekommen!", sagte Tyson und hielt Ray einen Umschlag hin. "Was ist das?", fragte Ray leicht verunsichert. "Frag Kai!", erwiederte Max. Ray sah Kai fragend an. Dieser erwiederte den Blick und musste mit sich kämpfen, um nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen. Ray bemerkte Kais Kampf mit den Tränen und öffnete lieber den Brief, anstatt seinen Teamleader mit seinen Blicken zu durchlöchern. Gerade, als Ray den Brief aus dem Umschlag ziehen wollte, ertönte plötzlich eine helle Mädchenstimme. Es klang wie ein weinendes Mädchen. Nein, nicht irgendein Mädchen, es klang wie Mariah. Besagte Person kam gerade mit Lee an der Hand in den Speisesaal gerannt und bewegte sich nun mit schnellen Schritten auf den Tisch der Bladebreakers zu. Als sie näher kam, bemerkten Ray und die übrigen Bladebreakers ihr verheultes, tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Lee sah leicht irritiert und mitgenommen aus. //Naja, Mariah hat ihn ja auch in den Spiesesaal mitgenommen *löl*!// "Mariah, was ist denn los?", fragte Ray nun völlig von der Rolle. Seine Freundin sah ihn total perplex an und stellte dann eine Gegenfrage: "Hast du den Brief noch nicht gelesen?" "Ääh, nein... wieso?" "Lies ihn, dann wirst du es wissen!", schluchzte Mariah traurig. Nun fand auch Kai seine Sprache wieder und flüsterte mit zittriger Stimme: "Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das ist nicht wahr! Nein, das kann und darf einfach nicht wahr sein!" Nun konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ungebremst flossen sie seine Wangen hinab und tropften auf den Tisch. Kai machte sich nicht erst die Mühe, sie fortzuwischen. Es hätte so wie so nichts gebracht. Hemmungslos ließ er die Tränen laufen. Auf der Tischplatte bildete sich ein kleiner Tränensee, der bald zu einem ganzen Tränenmeer wurde. Mariah legte tröstend einen Arm um seine Schultern und begann, ein Lied zu summen. Sie setzte sich neben Kai auf einen Stuhl und zog ihn auf ihren Schoß. Sie wiegte ihn beruhigend hin und her und summte dabei sein Lieblingslied. //Man stelle sich diese Szene mal vor! Kai auf Mariah's Schoß! Und er heult! Umgekehrt ginge es ja noch gerade so, aber Kai, heulend, auf IHREM Schoß?// Tyson, Max und Kenny, die dieser Vorstellung stumm beigewohnt hatten, klappte jetzt der Mund auf. Tysons Unterkiefer hing schon auf dem Boden, Max überbot ihn noch und über Kenny wollen wir hier garnicht erst reden. Dizzy, die diese Szene beobachtet hatte, meldete sich nun auch zu Wort. "Was hat er denn?", fragte sie betrübt. Keiner hatte Kai je weinen gesehen. Mariah zog eine Karte aus ihrer Tasche und reichte sie den anderen Bladebreakers. Kenny nahm die Karte zur Hand, klappte sie auf und las sie durch. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und Tränen stiegen darin auf. Er konnte Tala zwar nie leiden, aber trotzdem tat er ihm leid. So etwas wünschte man nicht einmal seinem ärgsten Feind. Nun konnte er Kai verstehen. "Was steht da drin, Chef?", kam es von Max und Tyson wie aus einem Mund. Kenny begann, laut vorzulesen.  
  
Liebe Mariah,  
  
Du zählst zu meinen drei besten Freunden und daher schreibe ich diesen Brief an dich. Ich habe dich sehr lieb. Doch auf dieser Welt ist kein Platz mehr für mich, deshalb muss ich gehen. Vielleicht wirst du mich vermissen, doch das geht sicher schnell vorbei. Ich wünschte, ich wäre so stark, wie Ray und besäße Kais Talent. Ich wünschte auch, ich hätte deine Klugheit und Fröhlichkeit. Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich gehen muss, doch es ist an der Zeit für mich, dem Leben auf Erden den Rücken zu kehren und in Frieden zu sterben.  
  
In Liebe und Freundschaft, Tala  
  
Kenny klappte die Karte zu und schaute bedrückt auf den Briefkopf. Dort standen drei Wörter in ordentlicher Schrift: Tuj moja padrugi - Du bist meine Freundin. Ray legte seinen Brief dazu und Kenny entzifferte noch weitere drei Wörter: Tuj moi druga - Du bist mein Freund. Dann fragte er Dizzy, was "ja tebja ljublju" hieß und sie antwortete: "Das heißt: Ich liebe dich! Warum fragst du?" "00Naja, auf Ray's Brief stand, dass er Tala's Freund ist, auf Mariah's, dass sie seine Freundin ist und auf Kai's stand JA TEBJA LJUBLJU!" "Ich denke, hier hat uns jemand etwas zu erklähren!", sagte Tyson und schaute Kai erwartungsvoll an. Dieser klammerte sich noch immer an Mariah fest und schluchzte.  
  
5 Stunden später: Kai wachte auf und lag in seinem Bett. Moment...!? Das war nicht sein Bett! Aber wo war er dann? Als er gerade aufstehen wollte, kam seine Schwester leise in das Zimmer geschlichen. "Mariah, was...?", fragte er, wurde jedoch unterbrochen. Sie hielt ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen und machte: "Shhh! Du bist in einem Hotel. Wir sind nach Moskau gefahren, weil hier die Totenmesse abgehalten wird. Du hast die ganze Zeit über geschlafen!", erklärte Mariah seine unausgesprochene Frage. Sie schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie wieder ihre Stimme erhob und die bedrückende Stille im Raum zerschlug. "Wir wollen ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen! Er war doch unser Freund!" Kai fing wieder an zu weinen. Doch diesmal schluchzte er nicht. Stumme Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, rannen seine Wangen hinab. Mariah wischte sie ihm aus den Augenwinkeln, doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Die Tränen liefen noch immer ungebremst und hemmungslos. "Es... es tut mir leid, Kai!", flüsterte Mariah nun auch mit Tränen in den sonst so klaren Augen. Heute waren ihre Augen nicht klar, sie waren trüb und verweint. "Ich habe den anderen erklärt, was zwischen dir und Tala gelaufen ist. Teilweise...! Das wichtigste habe ich verschwiegen!" "Danke, Mariah! Das wollte ich ihnen nämlich noch selbst sagen!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie lächelte schwach. "Kein Problem! Ich hab dich lieb!" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, um Kai mit seiner Traurigkeit alleinzulassen. Genau diese Einsamkeit brauchte er jetzt. Er fand es zwar schön, dass seine Freunde ihm beistanden, doch manchmal musste er einfach allein sein. Nicht, um allen Kummer in sich hineinzufressen, nein... um seine Trauer endlich freizulassen. Nur allein konnte er sich richtig fallen lassen. Allein, oder bei Tala. Und jetzt wollte er mit der Erinnerung an Tala allein sein.  
  
Weitere 5 Stunden später: Mariah und der Rest der Bladebreakers betraten Kais Zimmer. Sie alle waren in Schwarz gekleidet. Kai schlief noch. Mariah trat an sein Bett und streichelte ihm zärtlich übers Gesicht. "Kai...?! Kai...?! Wach auf, Kai..." Dieser schlug sofort die Augen auf und sah in die traurigen, trüben Augen seiner Schwester. Sie gab sich Mühe, fröhlich zu wirken, doch das wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Kai schaute sie an, sah sich im Zimmer um, erblickte sein Team und verstand. Die Totenmesse... er wollte Tala lebewohl sgen und ihm zeigen, wie unendlich viel er ihm bedeutete. Und die anderen wollten es ihm gleichtun. //Wie rührend *schluchz*!//  
  
Auf der Totenmesse lauschten alle Anwesenden dem Gebet des Pfarrers und als er geendet hatte, ging Einer nach dem Anderen nach vorn zum Sarg und sprach ein Gebet oder vergoss Tränen. So auch die Demolition Boys. Bryan, Spencer und Ian standen dort vorn und sagten Dinge wie: "Wir werden dich vermissen!" oder "Wir vergessen dich niemals!" //Ist das zu glauben? Die Demolition Boys ganz melancholisch *schwärm*!// Am nächsten Tag sollte Tala beigesetzt werden. Den ganzen Weg zurück zum Hotel fragte sich Kai, warum Tala das getan hatte, warum er sich umgebracht hatte. Endlich am Hotel angekommen, sah er direkt in die Gesichter der restlichen Demolition Boys. Ray, Kenny, Max, Mariah und Tyson gingen schon einmal vor. Bryan überreichte Kai stumm Talas Blade und einen zerbrochenen BitChip. Nicht irgendeinen BitChip, nein! Das war Wolborg, soviel war sicher! Spencer sagte noch: "Es tut uns leid, er war auch unser Freund!" und Ian fügte an: "Das sollten wir dir geben!" Er überreichte Kai einen Zettel. "Da drin steht ein Rätsel. Wenn du es löst, kannst du Tala beweisen, wie sehr du ihn magst und brauchst! Hat er gesagt... ehrlich gesagt, verstehe ich kein Wort, von dem, was da steht!" "Tala sagte irgendetwas von: wenn er dir wirklich wichtig ist, dann hole ihn zurück ins Leben! Ich weiß echt nicht, wie das gehen soll!", fügte Bryan hinzu. Kai bedankte sich bei den drei Jungs und folgte seinem Team nach oben. Dort angekommen, verzog er sich in sein Zimmer, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und las den Zettel.  
  
Lieber Kai,  
  
Ich liebe dich! Wenn du dieses Rätsel löst, kannst du mich zurückholen, wenn ich dir denn noch etwas bedeute! Lies die folgenden Zeilen gut, denn nur durch sie kannst du mir helfen. Ich wollte nicht sterben, nicht so, nicht jetzt! Ich liebe dich!  
  
"Der Teufel wird die Liebe niemals begreifen! Mein Herz gehört für immer dir, ich lasse nicht zu, dass er sein Ziel erreicht! Wenn unsere Liebe in dieser Welt keine Erfüllung finden darf, lass uns in eine Welt gehen, wo uns Niemand daran hindern kann!"  
  
In Liebe, Tala  
  
Mariah schreckte auf. Sie sah etwas. Ein Bild. Kai. Er saß auf einem Stuhl am Schreibtisch und betrachtete ein Blatt Papier. Es stand etwas darauf geschrieben. Sie sah sich den Zettel genauer an. "Der Teufel wird die Liebe niemals begreifen...? Mein Herz gehört...! Das... das ist... das kann nicht sein!", rief sie entsetzt. "Was denn?", fragten die restlichen Bladebreakers wie aus einem Munde. "Vision... Kai! Holt ihn her!" Das war nicht nötig. Er kam nämlich gerade aus seinem Zimmer und begab sich zu seinem Team und seiner Schwester. Mariah erwachte aus ihrer Vision und sprang auf. "Kai, das... das ist aus Schwanensee... !" "Was?", fragte dieser verständnislos. "Was da auf dem Zettel steht! 'Der Teufel wird die Liebe niemals begreifen...!' Das ist die Stelle in Schwanensee, in der der Prinz mit Odette im Arm von der Klippe springt!" "Und was hat das zu bedeuten?" "Ganz einfach! Wir müssen nur ein wenig denken! Wen würde Tala als Teufel bezeichnen?" "Ich denke... er hat Boris immer so genannt." "Dann ist Boris der Teufel! Rollen wir das weiter auf... Der Prinz: Tala, Odette: Du! ... Würde ich sagen!" "Und was hat der Rest zu bedeuten?" "Meinst du: 'Wenn unsere Liebe in dieser Welt keine Erfüllung finden darf...' und so weiter? Ich würde sagen, er will, dass du ihm folgst!" "Was? Kai soll sich umbringen?", kam es entsetzt von den übrigen Bladebreakers. "Nein, er soll auf den Friedhof gehen! Dort werden wir des Rätsels Lösung finden! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...!" "Lasst uns schlafen gehen, Leute! Wir sollten morgen fit sein!" "Ich denke, Ray hat recht! Morgen holen wir Tala zurück zu dir, Kai!" "Wir sollen ins Bett? Ohne etwas zu essen?" "Tyson!", knurrte Mariah. Uoh! Das war der 'reiß-dich-zusammen-und-verscherze-es- nicht-mit-mir-oder-ich-mach-dich-Messer-Ton'. Das hieß im Klartext für Tyson: "Wenn du nicht tust, was ich dir sage, hast du ganz schlechte Karten bei mir, Freundchen! Also nimm dich zusammen und geh mir aus den Augen, bevor mir der Geduldsfaden reißt!" Also schwieg er, denn wenn er jetzt etwas erwiederte, würde sie auf ihn losgehen. Und dieses Gemetzel würde grausam enden. Tödlich für einen von ihnen. Und dieser Eine würde dann ganz sicher Tyson sein. Und sterben wollte er so früh noch nicht. Und schon gar nicht, ohne etwas zu Essen im Magen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schreckte Kai um vier Uhr morgens aus einem Alptraum hoch. Er hörte irgendwelche seltsamen Geräusche aus dem Nebenraum. Das Ganze kam ihm leicht verdächtig vor, also stand er auf, um nachzusehen, was da abging. Als er die Tür öffnete, hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er ging in Richtung Küche, aus der diese beunruhigenden Geräusche kamen. Er öffnete langsam die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen Tür und dazugehörigem Rahmen. Was er sah, ließ ihn erleichtert ausatmen: Tyson stand vor dem geöffneten Kühlschrank und stopfte sich mit allen möglichen Dingen voll. Nun betrat Kai die Küche und sagte mit gespielt strenger Stimme: "AHA! Hab ich's mir doch gedacht, dass du mitten in der Nacht den Kühlschrank plünern wirst!" Ertappt, mit gefülltem Mund und schuldbewusstem Blick, drehte sich Tyson um. Er kaute runter und sagte dann: "Es tut mir leid, ich tu's nie wieder, aber bitte, sei nicht sauer!" "Na gut, ich werde dich noch einmal laufen lassen! Aber lass dich nicht noch einmal dabei erwischen, wie du den Kühlschrank leerfrisst, klar? Sonst setzt es was!" "K-k-k-klar, Kai!", stotterte Tyson entschuldigend. Der Anflug eines Lächelns machte sich auf Kais Gesicht breit. Gnädig sagte er: "Schon gut! Aber ein Tipp: wenn du das nächste Mal unbedingt ein Nachtmahl zu dir nehmen musst, dann bitte leiser, sodass andere nicht davon aufwachen!" "Is' gut! Sorry!", sagte Tyson kleinlaut und verzog sich aus der Küche. Kai folgte ihm und begab sich in sein Zimmer. Sein Blick schweifte über den Nachtschrank, auf dem ein Foto von ihm und Tala stand, dass ihn an die glückliche Zeit, als sie noch Kinder waren erinnerte. Naja, 'glücklich' konnte das nicht unbedingt wirklich genannt werden, doch Kai interpretierte dieses Wort anders. Er verstand unter glücklich sein einfach nur die Wärme seiner Freunde in seiner Nähe zu spüren und sich einfach mal fallen lassen zu können. Zugegeben, das hatte er in dieser Zeit nicht immer tun können, doch wenn er mit seinem besten Freund Tala zusammen war, wurde ihm alles andere egal. Neben ihm hätte eine Bombe detonieren können, er hätte nicht darauf geachtet. Man hätte die Abtei, sein Zuhause, in die Luft sprengen können, er hätte nur Augen für Tala gehabt. In Talas Nähe fühlte er sich so richtig pudelwohl. Mit Tala hatte er schon die verrücktesten Dinge getan. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an einen Vorfall vor 8 Jahren. Damals war Kai 7 und Tala 8 Jahre alt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~ "Hey, Kai! Nicht so schnell!", rief ein kleiner, rothaariger Junge seinem besten Freund zu. "Nicht so langsam, Tala!", erwiederte dieser frech. Tala holte auf, hatte Kai fast eingeholt, als er plötzlich stolperte und sich an seinem Vordermann festkrallte. Dieser stolperte ebenfalls und Beide rollten in einem Knäuel den kleinen Hügel, auf dem sie gelaufen waren, herunter. Als sie zum stehen kamen, lag Tala auf seinem Kumpel und glotzte ihn aus großen Augen an. Dieser glotzte zurück. Plötzlich fingen Beide zu lachen an. Eine ganze Weile später hatte sich ihr Lachkrampf gelöst und Tala krabbelte nun von seinem Freund herunter. Er streckte Kai die rechte Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dieser ergriff die ihm hingehaltene Stütze und ließ sich von seinem Freund wieder auf die Beine ziehen. Plötzlich verspührte er einen brutalen Schmerz in seinem linken Knie. Er versuchte nicht zu zeigen, dass es ihm wehtat, doch Tala bemerkte sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. "Was hast du denn, Kai?", fragte er verwundert. Kai antwortete nicht. Tala sah ihn an und sein Blick wanderte an seinem Gegenüber herunter. Er blieb an dem aufgeschürften Knie hängen. Kai blutete ziemlich stark. "Kai, tut es sehr weh?", fragte er besorgt. "Nein!", entgegnete dieser etwas schroff. Leicht angesäuert sagte Tala: "Hey, ich will dir nur helfen, klar?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort kam er Kai näher und hob ihn auf die Arme. Kai ließ es wortlos geschehen und schlang seine Arme um Talas Hals, um nicht herunterzufallen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über dessen Gesicht. Er schien die Nähe zu seinem Freund zu genießen. Auf seinen starken Armen fühlte Kai sich sicher. Er wurde von seinem besten Freund auf Händen getragen...! Kai verspürte ein Kribbeln in der Magengrube und lief rot an. Schnell vergrub er sein Geisicht in Talas Halsbeuge, damit dieser nicht mitbekam, wie sehr er diesen Moment genoss. Tala trug ihn den langen Weg zurück in die Abtei. Er trug ihn, ohne zu murren, in ihr Zimmer, setzte ihn sanft aufs Bett, holte den Verbandskasten hervor und verarztete seine Wunde. Kai ließ dies geschehen, nicht ohne dabei von neuem rot anzulaufen. Als Tala mit seiner Aktion fertig war, nahm Kai allen Mut zusammen und fragte: "Warum hast du das getan?" "Hey, wir sind Freude, oder etwa nicht?" "Doch! Danke...!", brachte Kai verlegen hervor und errötete wieder leicht. Er sah Tala ins Gesicht. Auch dieser war etwas rötlich um die Nasenspitze herum und murmelte etwas von wegen: "Kein Thema!" ~*~*~*~*~*FLASCHBACK-ENDE*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai lächelte schwach. Es war schon damals so klar gewesen, dass die Beiden einmal zusammenkommen würden. Er und Tala liebten einander schon, als sie dieses Wort noch nicht einmal kannten, geschweige denn wussten, was Liebe ist. Kai holte das Bild von ihm und Tala in die Hand und küsste es leicht, genau an der Stelle, wo Tala abgebildet war. Dann stellte er das Bild wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz und legte sich ins Bett. Er betrachtete die Fotagraphie noch einige Sekunden lang und murmelte dann: "Gute Nacht, Tala! Ich liebe dich!" Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein. Doch er schlief nicht lange. Schon 7 Stunden Später wurde er von seiner pinkhaarigen Schwester unsanft aus seinen Träumen //die garantiert nur von Tala handeln// gerissen. "Hey, Schlafmütze! Aufstehen! Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen! In einer Stunde wird dein Liebster beigesetzt!" Bei diesen Worten schreckte Kai sofort hoch. Ja natürlich! Dass er das vergessen konnte! Die Beerdigung! Schnell rannte er ins Bad, machte sich, per Katzenwäsche //nicht was ihr jetzt denkt! Der leckt sich nicht das Fell sauber!// frisch und raste mit Vollkaracho in sein Zimmer, um sich in Windeseile anzuziehen. "Äh, hat der heute ne Rakete gefrühstückt, oder war das ne Überdosis Kaffee?", fragte ein recht verschlafener Ray. "Keine Ahnung! Bin auch gerade erst aufgestanden!", kam es von einem müden Max. Mariah beobachtete ihren Bruder und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Tyson fragte noch: "Hat das da *auf Kai zeigt* ne bestimte Bedeutung?" Die anderen zuckten nur unwissend mit den Schultern. Eine Stunde später standen sie alle auf dem Friedhof und nahmen ein weiteres Mal Abschied von ihrem Freund. "...Asche zu Asche und Staub zu Staub!", ließ der Pfarrer seine abschließenden Worte verlauten. Einzeln trat jeder der Anwesenden an das Grab und warf eine Blume hinein. Nicht nur die Baldebreakers oder die Demolition Boys waren da, nein, auch die White Tigers, die All Starz, die Majestics und die Silver Tigers, ein Team, dass aus Rays Schwestern, Mariahs Halbschwester, Max' Halbschwester, Emily und Mariah selbst bestand. Ein blondes, großes Mädchen, das aussah wie 14 //sie ist 11!// stand noch etwas länger am Grab und weinte stumm. Tyson fragte Mariah: "Wer ist sie und warum weint sie so sehr?" Diese flüsterte zurück: "Das ist Yuuka, Russin, Kais und meine Halbschwester. Sie hat Tala gut gekannt. Die beiden waren gut Freund miteinander!" Tyson nickte nur verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf. "Außerdem ist sie total in Kai verknallt!", fügte ein etwas älteres Mädchen hinzu. "Wer bist du denn?" "Tracie Kon! Freut mich, dich endlich mal kennenzulernen, Tyson, auch wenn das kein freudiger Anlass ist!" "Ja mich auch! Aber... woher kennst du meinen Namen?" "Ich hab da so meine Quellen...!" Mariah stupste beide leicht an und murmelte etwas vonwegen: "Die Zeit ist reif!" in Tracies Ohr. Die nickte nur knapp und drehte sich schwungvoll auf dem Absatz um. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf Emily zu und gab das, was ihr eben gesagt wurde, weiter. Auch Emily nickte und gab die Botschaft an andere weiter, bis sie dann schließlich bei Yuuka angelangt war. Als Tracie wieder zu Tyson trat, fragte dieser verwundert: "Die Zeit ist reif!? Was soll das heißen? Plant ihr etwas?" "Du wirst sehen...!" "Drückst du dich immer so klar aus?" "Nun, ich spreche gern in Rätseln! Kannst du meine Worte verstehen? Weißt du, was sie bedeuten? Kennst du des Rätsels Lösung? Dann bist du bereit!" "Bereit? Für was?" "Für die Welt, wie sie wirklich ist!" "Was soll das denn nun schon wieder heißen?", Tyson wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Löse das Rätsel und du wirst verstehen..." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie plötzlich. Geräuschlos wie ein Schatten schlich sie sich zu Mariah. Tyson blickte verwirrt um sich. Wo war sie? Was war passiert? Da konnte sie sich nicht länger halten. Sie kicherte und verriet sich damit. Tyson drehte sich ruckartig um und erblickte sie. Mariah flüsterte durchdringend: "Cie*!? Try to do nothing!" "Alles was du willst, große Herrscherin!", witzelte Tracie. "Hör auf damit!" "Womit?" "Du verarschst Tyson! Nagut... das ist mir relativ egal, aber du gibst unsere Geheimnisse preis!" "Dieser kleine Vollidiot //merkt man, dass ich Tyson nicht besonders mag?// wird dieses Rätsel niemals lösen!", flüsterte Tracie in das Ohr ihrer Freundin und begab sich dann wieder zu ihrem vorherigen Gesprächspartner. "Kannst du mir sagen, was du gemeint hast?" "Lausche und du wirst verstehen, schaue und du wirst sehen, glaube und du wirst erkennen!", erwiederte sie konzentriert. "Sprecht ihr eigentlich alle in Rätseln?" "Tue, was du willst, schade keinem!" "HÄH?" "Vergiss es!" Mit diesen Worten trat sie einige Schritte vorwärts. Die anderen Mädchen taten es ihr gleich. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um das Grabmal und fassten sich an den Händen. Zusammen sprachen sie vier Worte: "DIE ZEIT IST REIF!" Ein gleißendes Licht erstrahlte und tauchte die Welt in Finsternis, der Himmel zog sich zu. Eines der Mädchen rief: "Liana. Kriegerin. Geboren im Element des Lichtes und der Dunkelheit." Plötzlich tröpfelten vereinzelte Regentropfen aus den Wolken, die nun am Himmel standen. Es regnete immer heftiger. Ein weiteres Mädchen rief: "Delaine. Kriegerin. Geboren im Element des Wassers." Pflanzen begannen zu wachsen. Alles blühte auf. Jetzt rief Yuuka etwas in die entstandene Stille: "Yuuka. Kriegerin. Geboren im Element der Pflanzen." Blitze durchzuckten nun den Himmel, gefolgt von rollendem Donner. Wieder rief ein Mädchen: "Hi-Lin. Kriegerin. Geboren im Element von Blitz und Donner." Feuer entfachte sich im Himmel. Alles stand lichterloh in Flammen. Nun rief noch eines der Mädchen: "Delaya. Kriegerin. Geboren im Element des Feuers." Ein staker Wind kam auf. Aus einer Böhe wurde ein Sturm, kurzerhand ein Orkan. Wieder begann jemand zu sprechen, diesmal war es Tracie: "Tracie. Kriegerin. Geboren im Element des Windes." Die Erde begann zu beben. Der Boden riss an einigen Stellen ein und bildete Schluchten. Ein weiteres Mädchen erhob die Stimme: "Elaine. Kriegerin. Geboren im Element der Erde." Steine und Geröll flogen durch die Luft, zersprangen im Himmel. Ein sehr jung wirkendes Mädchen ergriff nun das Wort: "Cecilia. Kriegerin. Geboren im Element der Steine." Ein Kraftfeld legte sich, wie eine Hülle, sanft über den Mädchen und den Umstehenden Bladern nieder. Emily begann, zu sprechen: "Emily. Wächterin. Geboren im Element des Schutzes." Alles was eben geschah, wurde aufgehoben. Jedes Element verdünnisierte sich, weil ein gewisser Lux, mit Namen Galux, dagegen ankämpfte. Mariah hatte das Wort: "Mariah. Seherin. Geboren im Element des Kampfes." Dieser ganze Aufwand hatte tatsächlich einen Sinn. Ein Energiefeld aus Elementen hatte sich um das Grab und die Blader aufgebaut. So konnten sie nicht gestört werden. Die Mädchen lösten den Kreis und Kai trat an das Grab seines Freundes heran. Er hatte sich nicht mehr so ängstlich und verlassen gefühlt, seit er damals die Abtei verlassen hatte. Und auch damals hat Tala zu ihm gestanden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~ Kai stürmte zum Ostausgang. Auf halbem Weg machte er kehrt, denn er hörte Boris Stimme aus den Lautsprechern: "Er ist im Ostflügel! Fangt ihn!" Er kam gerade vom Südportal und davor war er am Westausgang, doch nirgends hatte er es geschafft, zu entfliehen.  
  
Als er Boris' Ansage hörte, rannte er in den Ostsektor. Obwohl er schon völlig erschöpft war, beschleunigte Tala seinen Schritt. "KAI!", brüllte er den Jungen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm wie angewurzelt dastand, an. Einige Angestellte der Abtei kamen auf ihn zugestürzt. Tala packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn so schnell wie möglich zum Nordtor. Dort angekommen, blieben sie beide stehen und stützten sich gegenseitig. Tala keuchte und atmete sehr schwer. Kais Atem ging schleppend, sein Herz raste. "Warum... hast du das... für mich getan, Tala?", fragte Kai beeindruckt. Tala schaute ihn nur schief an, warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und sagte dann: "Muss ich dazu noch viel sagen?" Kai schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Danke...!" "Hey, wir sind Freunde, oder nicht!?" "Doch, aber... Du warst doch so dagegen, dass ich abhaue!" "Du bist mein bester Freund, also mach was du willst, ich werde immer zu dir stehen!" "Dann komm doch mit! Lass uns zusammen von hier fortgehen! Wir wollen gemeinsam glücklich werden, in der Freiheit!" "Nein, Kai!" "Warum denn nicht?", fragte Kai mit trauriger, zitternder Stimme und senkte den Kopf. "Weil... ich nicht für ein Leben in Freiheit geschaffen bin!" "Aber..." "Lass nur! Wenn du glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch! Also geh! Lauf in die Freiheit! Verschwinde von hier und lass dich hier niemehr wieder blicken! Werde da draußen glücklich, hörst du?" "Aber ich kann nicht ohne dich glücklich werden, Tala!", schluchzte Kai mit erstickter Stimme. "Wir sehen uns wieder, Kai! Und wenn du nicht willst, dass sie dich schnappen, dann solltest du jetzt besser gehen! Hau endlich ab, sonst kriegen die dich noch!" "Und was ist mit dir? Du hast mir zur Flucht verholfen! Sie werden dich bestrafen!" "Das ist egal! Ich werds schon überleben! Jetzt verpiss dich endlich!" "Eins noch!" "Was denn?", fragte Tala nun etwas ungehalten. "Wenn ich jetzt gehe, sind wir dann noch immer Freunde, wenn wir uns wiedertreffen?" "Natürlich sind wir das! Wir haben doch einen Eid geschworen, uns immer gegenseitig beizustehen! Das heißt, wir müssen Freunde bleiben, ob wir nun wollen, oder nicht! Und ich werde immer freiwillig dein Freund bleiben, Kai!" "Ich auch! Danke, Tala!" "Kein Thema! Lauf jetzt endlich!" Tala schubste ihn durch die riesige, schwere Eisentür, die gerade geschlossen wurde. Kai sah gerade noch durch den, sich immer mehr verengenden Spalt, wie Tala geschnappt wurde. Tränen stiegen in Kais Augen und er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er gegangen war. Wäre dieser vermaledeite Traum von Freiheit nicht gewesen, hätte Tala ihm nicht helfen brauchen und würde nicht bestraft werden. Doch schnell rief er sich Talas Worte wieder in Erinnerung. Tala hatte ja so recht. Er hatte immer recht. Er sollte Philosoph werden. Fröhlich, etwas traurig, aber dennnoch fröhlich, lief Kai in die Welt hinaus, dachte immerzu an Tala und träumte davon, wie er und Tala später zusammen in Freiheit leben würden und miteinander glücklich sein könnten. ~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK-ENDE*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai kniete sich vor dem Grabstein nieder und fügte die Bruchstücke des BitChip, die er am Vortag von den Demolition Boys bekommen hatte, zusammen. Er entdeckte eine kleine Einpfurchung im Grabstein, die die Form eines BitChips hatte. Kai setzte Wolborg in diesen Pferch und hoffte. Die Mädchen bildeten wieder einen Kreis und fassten sich bei den Händen. Sie sprachen ein Gebet. Plötzlich durchtrennte ein markerschütternder Schrei die stillen Gebete der Mädchen und die Gedanken aller umstehenden Blader. So klang nur ein Schrei. Der Schrei Wolborgs. Plötzlich erschien Talas BitBeast und schaute Kai aus großen, liebevollen Augen an. Er leckte ihm über sein Gesicht und sagte zärtlich: "Danke! Du hast es geschafft und uns gerettet!" Das BitBeast verschwand und kam nach einigen Sekunden wieder. Auf seinem Rücken trug er... "TALA!", rief Kai mit liebevoller Stimme, freundlicher Miene und glücklichen Augen. Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf, sah Kai an, sprang von Wolborg herunter und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Kai!", flüsterte er, "Lass mich nie wieder los! Ich liebe dich!" Kai lächelte nur sanft und erwiederte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich auch, Tala! Bleib für immer bei mir und lass mich nie wieder so lange allein!" "Ich werde dich niemals mehr allein lassen!", sprach Tala und küsste seinen Freund innig. Dieser erwiederte den Kuss nur glücklich und war froh, seinen Tala endlich wieder zu haben.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*OWARI*~*~*~*~*~ Und? Und? Uuuuuuuuuuuund? Wie war das? War es gut, war es schlecht? Was muss ich noch verbessern? Schreibt schön brav Kommis! BOAH EY! 7 Seiten unter Word! So lang war bei mir noch nie ein einzelnes Kapitel! WOW!  
  
*Cie = Koseform für Tracie 


End file.
